Speed
Here are the different speeds characters in fiction attain, ordered in magnitudes of 10 for meters per second (with other units), with the commonly used Mach between. Slow to an indeterminate level (These characters don't move at all) - Trees 0.1m/s (0.2mph - 0.3kph) - Antz and A Bug's Life Universe - Many real insects and bugs 1m/s (2.2mph - 3.6kph) - Anaconda - Domestic Pig - Human 10m/s (22mph - 36kph) - An Elephant - Elite Sprinter/Peak Human - Batman - Initial Kid Goku - Housefly - Lion - Horse - Cheetah - Falcon - Most vehicles - Jedi using Force Speed (movement speed) - Terminators - Velociraptors 100m/s (223mph - 360kph) - Super cars - Formula one - Dragsters - Aang and high - tier Avatar characters - Hayate the combat butler - Kagato Jurai (movement) - Sonic (Mach 1/340m/s) (Supersonic >) - Thrust land speed record - Many types of handgun bullet - Bronze Age Superman (initially) - Bronze Saints from Saint Seiya (excluding Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki) - Top tier Rurouni Kenshin characters - Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog 1000m/s (2236mph - 3600kph) - High velocity rifles - Silver Saints from Saint Seiya (vary between Mach 3 and 5) - An average newborn Dead Apostole from Tsukihime - Afro Samurai - Kazuma Yagami, Ayano and other high tiers in Kaze no Stigma - Hypersonic (Mach 5/1701.45 m/s) - Rail guns - Mid tier Bleach characters - Gon/Killua/Kurapika and many other strong Hunter X Hunter characters - Lenalee Lee/Level 4 Akuma from D.Gray-Man and possibly other strong characters - Yae Shinatsuhiko, Yuhi and Enjin from Yozakura Quartet - Mach 10 (3402m/s) - Peak Kid Goku - Initial Post-Crisis Superman (after several miles) as well as his DCAU Counterpart (at least) - Space shuttle re-entry speed - Low-mid tier One Piece characters - High tier Naruto characters - Tsuna/Hibari/Xanxus and many other strong Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters - Layfon Alseif, Lintence, Savaris and many other characters in Chrome Shelled Regios - The Human Torch (when flying, needs some acceleration to reach this speed) - Neo Zx-Tole, Aptom III, and many other strong characters from The Guyver series - Sonic the Hedgehog and Hyper Metal Sonic from the OVA - Several top speed Pokemon - "Escape Velocity" from the Earth's surface (Mach 33/11,200m/s+) - Supposedly the speed of the various Aristoteles like Type- JUPITER and Type-SATURN from Angel Notes 10,000m/s (22,369mph - 36,000kph) - Mach 100 (34,029m/s) - Lightning leader bolt (though it has been recorded very much faster, at very high relativistic speeds) - Hotaru, Bontenmaru and other mid tier Samurai Deeper Kyo characters - Jack Rakan and several high tier Negima characters - Itou Denji and other powerful characters from Abara - Namor - Toa using the Mask of Speed 100,000m/s (223,693mph - 360,000kph) - Mach 1000 (340,290m/s) - Negi's lightning speed (based on a stepped leader lightning bolt which ranges from Mach 450 to Mach 6800) - Iron Man (he can go even faster in space, though) - SSJ Gotenks and other high tiers from Dragon Ball - Sonic and Shadow from Sonic X - The speed of solar wind 1,000,000m/s (2,236,936mph - 3,600,000kph) - Mach 10,000 (3,402,900m/s) 10,000,000m/s (22,369,362mph - 36,000,000kph) - Sub-relativistic (1% of Light Speed - 29,979,245m/s) - Vegeto from Dragon Ball - Meister Otome from Mai-Otome - Achilles using slow time - Bellcross and other Nodos from Heroic Age - Kazuki and Victor from Busou Renkin anime - Most high Tier Digimon are at least this fast - Mach 100,000 (34,029,000m/s) 100,000,000m/s (223,693,629mph - 360,000,000kph) - Silver Surfer (without his board) - Most spaceships in fiction with continuous acceleration (in space you can reach these speeds even with weak engines since there is virtually nothing to slow you down, it can take a long time to accelerate this fast but if you keep adding on speed it can be done) - Nono from Diebuster - Ryoko and Kagato From Tenchi Muyo! Speed of Light (299,792,458m/s - Mach 880,991 - 670,616,629mph - 1,079,252,848kph) - Kizaru from One Piece (in traveling over short distances without attacking, but there is debate over this) - Gold Experience, Giorno Giovanna's stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Takanuva From Bionicle (eventually) - Solar (Gold Key) - limit without time traveling FTL (x1+) - Clark Kent from Smallville - Gunbuster - Several stands from JJBA, such as Star Platinum and The World - Solar (Gold Key) - however doing this makes him travel back through time - Super Sonic and Super Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Wonder Woman - Yuri Hyuga from Shadow Hearts - Yuki Nagato and other humanoid interfaces (both from the DITE and Canopy Domain) from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya FTL (x10+) - Current Post Crisis Superman(+) - Mr. Majestic - The Sentry - Captain Marvel - Black Adam FTL (x100+) - Unicron from Transformers - Gladiator from Marvel Comics FTL (x1000+) - Seraphim from Bastard!! - Dark Schneider from Bastard!! - The Sailors from Sailor Moon - Any Gold Saint and above from Saint Seiya - Warp drive from Star Trek - Kain from Tenchi Universe - Light Hawk Wing users - Culture hyperdrive sustained cruising speed (hundreds of thousands of times lightspeed) - Thor - Beta Ray Bill - Swamp Thing in astral form FTL (x1,000,000+) - Silver Surfer (with board) and other Heralds of Galactus - Hyperdrive from Star Wars - Nova Prime w/full Nova Force - Wielders of the Quantum Bands - Lobo on his bike - Qztr and other Negation Lawbringers - Satan from Bastard!! - Superboy Prime FTL (x1,000,000,000+) - Hyperdrive from Stargate (top tier races) - Green Lanterns and most other related characters FTL (x1,000,000,000,000+) - Galactus (+) - Odin - The Runner - Culture hyperdrive at maximum sprint speed (lasts only for microseconds) - Doctor Strange w/Wand of Watoomb - TTGL and the Anti Spiral King. (also, the non-canon Tengen Toppa Ganmen and STTGL) - Wormhole Drive and the recently introduced Obelisk Builders from Stargate who move millions of light-years near instantly. Fast to an indeterminate level (Characters that have done universal fuckery with speed, and then characters such as omnipotents who have the power of omnipresence) - Peak Silver Age Superman - The Flashes - The Shrike - Tokimi, Tsunami, Washu and those above them in Tenchi Muyo! - Zoom - Turtles Category:Terms